mylittleponyroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pony Valley/Roleplay
Please don't roleplay other people's ponies, leave your signature after your post, and please put four -'s in between each post to keep the page organized. ---- Moon Bloom flew out of her treehouse where she lived alone. She flew in a few laps around it, stretching her big, black wings. She loved flying. then she landed in her sister, Tanberry's berry garden. She clopped through the garden to Tanberry's house in the base of the tree in which her treehouse rested in. She knocked on the door, called, and Tanberry clopped out. "Lively as usual, I see." Moon Bloom joked as her sister yawned. Tanberry was always sleepy. "Come on, Tanberry! Let's go see if any other ponies are up and about!"Pearlfeather 05:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyler sat in a flowery meadow by underneath her cloud home. Shade ran around in circles at normal wolf speed. Skyler sighed, Luna sent her here to make friends, but everypony knew of her hot-headedness and didn't like her. Shade dropped his heart-shaped chew toy. Skyler smiled and picked it up. With all her might she tossed it. She raced Shade but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed she was in a berry garden with a black-winged pegasus and a tan earth pony. She picked up Shade and his toy. "I-i'm so sorry!" Skyler stammered before she flew quickly away. Crystal Chaos 11:56, January 20, 2012 (ET) ---- "Who was that?" Moon Bloom asked her sister. Tanberry mumbled, "Someone was here?" Moon Bloom sighed then asked, "Should we follow her?" Tanberry mumbled something that Moon Bloom didn't catch and curled on the ground, falling asleep. Moon Bloom sighed and again and flew up to the clouds, attempting to follow the pony.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyler landed on her porch, and laid down on her side. Shade curled up beside her belly and fell asleep, squeezing his toy. Crystal Chaos 9:44, January 25, 2012 (ET) ---- Moon Bloom landed in front of the new pony's porch and asked, "Who are you? I saw you before in Tanberry's garden."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyler took a deep breath. "I'm Skyler Apple. This is my wolf, Shade. Sorry we were in Tanberry's garden." She scanned the pony. "Who are YOU?" Crystal Chaos 4:21, January 30 2012 (ET) ---- "Oh, no need to apoligize, Tanberry didn't even Notice you." Moon Bloom stretched out her big, black wings and said, "I'm Moon Bloom, and I'm Tanberry's sister. I have a pet falcon named Night, but he's at home."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 06:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyler nodded, feeling awkward. ''You have a chance to make a friend. Do it before she hates you! ''"Well, uh, d-do you wanna come in and get a snack?" Good, but try to be NOT like Fluttershy. "Have you ever had chimicherrychanga? My mom got the recipe from her old friend, Pinkie!" Sklyer pulled out an old, wrinkly, torn-up piece of paper from her saddle-bag. "Hehe, it's been used a lot." she looked at her hooves. Crystal Chaos 3:52, February 3, 2012 (ET) ---- "Hey, my mother is an old friend of Pinkie's!" Moon Bloom smiled, And I'm friends with her daughter, Spark!" Moon Bloom clopped after Skyler.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 21:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "That's awesome!" Skyler said, grabbing a jar of cherries. "Who's your mom? Mine's Fluttershy. My dad's Big Macintosh." Crystal Chaos 10:34, February 6(my b-day :D) 2012 (ET) ---- "My mother's Rainbow Dash!" Moon Bloom said. "She's a Wonderbolt, and my father is too, his name is Soarin'."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page